Twisting Time
by Mrs Soong
Summary: A quirky young female shows up at the bar... but we have to wonder now: who is this enrapturing woman? Why is she on DS9? Who is she looking for? and Why is our cozy space station turned into a battle ground when she reunites with an old enemy?
1. Information

A short female stalked into Quarks, a dark expression blanketing her face.

"Double shot of blue moon," She sat on a barstool, clearly agitated.

The Ferengei bartender obliged, providing her with a small glass of thick liquid.

"Thanks," She took one long drink, then set her glass on the bar. "Nice stuff."

Quark nodded, then gestured with his head. "So... are you with the Gamma envoy?" He asked causally, rearranging bottles under the counter.

She hesitated. "No," Nervous. "I'm from Alpha," She shook her head.

"Well," He persisted, "I'm Quark, and I'm the local entertainment ensurer."

"Interesting, what services do you have around here?"

He smiled -maliciously-thesaurus-. "Aside from the bar, the holosuites are our only other accomodation."

"Holosuites? Pass, thanks." She began to rhythimically tap her finger on the titanium bar. Bored, apparently.

"Well, we have gambling. And I don't believe I got a name."

"I try not to gamble whenever I can avoid it. Uh, I'm Mira Turerri."

"Mira. Nice name. So, you don't gamble, you don't like holosuites, and you have an excellent taste in drinks. What do you do for fun?" Quark leaned personably on the bar.

She looked at him out of the top of her eyes. "I don't do fun right now. I'm looking for someone." Mira looked around, as if mentioning it would cause that person to appear.

"Well, if you're looking for information, you've come to the right place. You know my brother Rom has some excellent sources."

Mira sneered up at him, changing her attitude quickly. "I didn't say I wanted to buy information, I said I was looking for someone. I'll find her with my own methods."

Quark shrugged, unfased. "Who you're looking for or how you're looking is no concern of mine. Merely being helpful."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Helpful. Right." She turned as another alien walked into the bar, with a smooth face and a quick stride, Mira immediately sensed he was a suspicious person.

"Quark?" He demanded, the addressed Ferengei looking up at him boredly. "Why are there Pillen officials gambling in your bar?"

Quark shrugged nonchalantly. "How should I know? I serve whoever asks for a drink." He gestured to Mira. "Like this young lady here."

Mira raised an eyebrow at Quark, then looked up at his demanding friend. "What? I just wanted a drink!"

"And you are?"

"Mira Turerri. How does it matter?" She looked at him defiantly.

"I am ships security officer, Odo. I make it my business to know everyone who associates with...him." He looked at Quark accusationaly.

"I wasn't iassociating/i. I was just talking." She glared at the Ferengei barkeep.

Quark shrugged.

"Well, watch your purse around him. You should never trust a Ferengei." Odo narrowed his eyes, then stalked out of the bar.

Mira raised an eyebrow then looked back at Quark. "Nice guy. Friend of yours?"

"Hardly." Quark scoffed. "He makes sure to pick on me and my honest little business."

"Right, got it." She didn't look convinced, but decided to ignore him. "Have you seen a tall brunette human in here recently, maybe a little distracted, clothes like mine?"

The Ferengei shrugged. "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. That information is confidential. Ferengei policy."

"Policy, then. Okay, how's 50 gold pressed latinum for 'policy'?"

He looked up hopefully. "80?"

"Don't push it. Now it's 40."

"But surely--"

"30."

"Alright!" Quark threw his hands up. "I'll settle for 60, fair price."

She grinned slyly. "Deal. Now, my info?"

He leaned in for confidentiality, and noticed her breath smelled faintly of peppermint. iUgh, humans. No sense of smell./i "Well, I'm not saying anything, but--"

Mira leaned in threataningly. "Just spill, ears."

"But," He resumed. "I imight/i have seen a tall brunette in here a couple of weeks ago, with clothes like yours... and a blue pendant? Very shiny-- glowy?"

"Pendant?" Mira looked confused, but shook her head and signaled for him to continue.

"Well, she ordered a drink-- blue moon, actually. Anyway, I asked her what her name was, and she asked me why did I need to know? and then I asked if she came with the Vulcans, and she seemed... amused." He shrugged, "Then she left. I asked Odo about her, but he said--"

"That's enough, I know where she is." Mira stood up quickly, and made as if to leave.

"Ah," She turned back to face Quark. "My payment?"

"Oh, yeah." Mira dug in her pack and pulled up a piece of paper. "Give this to the guy in cargo, he'll--"

"Ah, we deal only firsthand, miss Turerri." He smiled innocently.

Mira growled, but then sighed. "Whatever, just a sec and I'll go get it out of the hold."

"And how do I know you wont try to leave?"

She threw up her hands. "Then send a guard with me! Come with me yourself, I swear I'm just going to get the latinum!"

He stepped out from behind the bar, "I'll take you up on that, Mira." "Rom!" He shouted back behind him, causing a pinched-face Ferengei to jump and drop several plates. "Fool! You must be more CAREFUL. Watch the bar while I... escort this young lady to the hold.

"Yes, Quark!"

"Bumbling fool." Quark muttered as he and Mira left the bar. "Can't do anything right."

Mira was quiet for a moment before speaking hesitantly. "Did... did you ever consider trying to help him? He is your brother, after all."

He looked offended. "iHelp/i him?! I'm a Ferengei, not a Huian!"

Mira shook her head. "You've gotta give him a better chance..." She looked like she was about to say something, but trailed off and looked down. "He probably looks up to you?"

Quark looked at her like she was crazy, but she was too deep in thought to notice. He settled for scoffing and crossing his arms.

As they walked on, Mira was so distracted that she didn't notice that she was on a coliision course, and before she knew it, she had slammed into someone who was now crushing her legs with their torso.

As she scrambled to get up, she started apologetically babbling. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I should have been paying more--"

"--my fault, I was reading while I was walking, and that's never--"

Mira looked up at whoever she had run into, and felt her face grow hot as she saw him babbling senselessly and trying to gather up his papers. "Here, lemme help, it's my fault..."

She trailed off as he looked up at her, finally able to construct an intelligible sentence.

"Are you hurt?" His Indian accent had more than a touch of concern to it, and she felt her blush go deeper.

"Only my pride, and that will heal. Uh, I'm Mira." She smiled.

"Good to meet you. ...under the circumstances." He smiled too. "Julian Bashir. Station's medical doctor."

"Yes, and I'm Quark. Now that we all know eachother, can we be going?"

Mira looked up at him in irritation, then smiled apologetically at dr Bashir, who offered a sympathetic grin. "Well, I gotta go attend to some business, but..." She looked embarrased. "Well, anyway, sorry about the crash." Mira stood up and offered her hand to Julian.

He gratefully took it and stood, his papers back together, albeit in misorder.

"I'm sorry, too. But I'm glad I got a chance to meet you." Another grin, and another blush from Mira. He nodded then walked off on his merry way, whistling.

Mira looked at Quark, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Ready?"

She grumbled, but stalked off toward the hold with Quark none too far behind.


	2. Laughter and new Suspicions

After paying a finally satisfied Quark his due, Mira felt content to wander around the station. Having never been anywhere near the Bajoran culture, she found it as intriguing as Earth's, and constantly asked Bajoran passerbys questions about architecture, religion, politics, and other subjects of a studiable nature.

One of the people who she asked seemed particulalry ready to divulge politics, and they stood talking in the promenade for a good ten minutes, before the Bajoran's badge ticked, then requested her at ops.

Mira continued to look around, and happened to be near a window when the wormhole opened to swallow a Cardassian vessel. She stared out the porthole in awe, even after the phenomenon had passed, thinking about how it must feel to get sucked from one side of a galaxy to the other.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice someone walking up next to her to peer out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Mira jumped and looked up to see Julian Bashir at her side, still gazing out at the distant stars. "I always wonder, what does each different person think when they look out there?"

He looked at her sideways.

Mira furrowed her brow, apparently intrigued at this question. "I think... possibility. Future. More people to meet, more things to learn." She cocked her head at the doctor. "What about you? What does the stargazer see?"

He smiled softly. "I see hope. So many things that could be done to better us, and they're all out there." Julian looked back out the window.

"Huh." Mira blinked, and also turned again to the stars.

After a moment of silence and contemplation, Julian turned to his companion. "Well... I know you already saw Quarks, but would you like to go back with me for lunch? I don't have much to do today."

She grinned. "Not enough injuries? With all these conflicting races, I'd think you'd have no break."

He shrugged in defeat, and grinned. "Okay. That imight/i have been an excuse. But a fellow does have to eat."

"If you say so, stargazer."

Mira was still grinning as she walked companionably with her new friend. iYou know,/i she thought, smiling. iI could get to like this station. I really could./i

--

"And-- and then," Mira choked back giggles, "As if spraying him wasn't enough, she told him it was replicated, and he had no reason to worry about the poor defenseless cows! Man, was dad pissed for so long!"

Julian laughed right alongside Mira, his voice musical and smooth. Mira found herself thinking how much she liked that laugh. She had always enjoyed making other people feel good, and she felt she knew a person by their voice. His was pleasant, to say the least. And it made Mira comfortable. Anyone who would laugh at her stories was instantly a friend.

Julian teetered off, and began speaking. "I should tell you about the time we had a famous Bajoran sports player on DS9. He could not figure out for the life of him why no one recognized--"

Clickclick. "Sisko to Bashir,"

"Bashir here, go ahead sir."

"Please come down to ops for a briefing, it will only take a moment."

"On my way, sir." He stood and smiled at Mira. "I'll be back in a few moments. Don't go anywhere."

"You'll not be that lucky." Mira rolled her eyes and smiled as Julian traipsed-- nearly bounced-- out of Quark's.

"Nice boy, huh?" Mira glanced at the person standing behind her, and jumped. "Damn, man! You scared me to death!"

"I doubt it." Odo said drolly.

Mira raised her eyebrow. "I didn't see you come in, nor were you here when I came in. That's all."

Odo shifted on his feet. "Quite a watcher, aren't you? Do you ever become... inattentive?"

"Hardly. The second you stop paying attention, that's when the action happens."

"Oh? And you're here to be sure and catch all the 'action'?"

Mira looked at him incredulously. "What's your problem?"

Odo narrowed his eyes. "I heard you're looking for someone. I'm going to make sure you find them safely."

"Quark," she growled. "Should've known he'd let it slip." She sighed. "I'm not a hitman, Odo, rest asssured."

"Oh, I'm sure." Said Odo, his sarcasm dry.

"Well... are you gonna stand there and be weird, or do you wanna sit down where I can see you without twisting around?"

The security chief took a chair at the table, and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So, what race are you anyway? I don't think I've ever seen your kind before."

"No, you probably haven't." He muttered. "I'm the only of my kind. I can... change."

"Change? You mean like, how you look?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, if you must know. And if you'll excuse me," He stood up. "I have other matters to attend to. But know, I'll be watching you." He strode toward the bar to badger Quark.

"Great," Mira muttered. "Of course. Here for a day and already the shapeshifter hates my guts. Typical." She shook her head in disgust.

"Back! Miss anything?" Julian bounded toward the table, his perpetual smile lighting his pleasant face, causing Mira to blush again.

iMan,/ieveryitime he walks in I blush. He probably thinks that's my natural color. Beet red. Nice./i "Not unless being harrassed by a shapeshifter is interesting. Other than that, you missed nothing."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Odo? He wouldn't harm you. Maybe surveil you uselessly, but he wouldn't hurt a..."

Mira raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"...alien." He finished lamely.

"What, can't say 'girl'? It's okay, doc, seriously."

Julian looked a tad distraught, but managed to wipe it from his face, replacing it with his smile. "I believe I owe you a story."

Mira grinned, and took a sip of her drink, settling in. She planned on being here a while.


	3. What's This?

Mira typed in her security code, then walked through the sliding doors of her shuttlecraft.

"Home, sweet home." She muttered.

Sitting down at the helm, she clicked the computer to life. "Okay, chief. How about some music?"

Mozart began to play, and Mira screwed up her face. "Oh, come on! How about some Verselli's?"

The computer hummed, then resumed more acceptable music to Mira's tastes.

"Thank you, chief." She settled back into her chair.

"You are wel---c---ome." The ancient computer managed.

"Piece of junk," Mira muttered at her computer.

"Please re-state request, or enter request manually."

"Nevermind!"

Beeeeep. Click.

"Stupid." Mira's communicator system bleeped, and she hit a button to listen, still tapping her feet to the Mykian pop.

"Vessel Antediluvian here, Mira speaking."

"Guess who?" A warm voice called through the speaker. Mira sat up and stopped tapping.

"Julian! Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any medical experience... the Enterprise just came in, and she brought a lot more wounded than we can care for."

Mira grinned, then sent an 'affirmative'. "Be there in a minute, doc."

She stood and smoothed her hair subconciously. "Well, I hope minor Red Cross training counts..."

--

Striding into sickbay, Mira recoiled at all the wounded crewmen. She found Julian treating someone with a large laceration on his head.

"What happened to them?"

"They were mistaken for a rogue Federation envoy, and fired at by Klingons. The ship was badly in need of repair... as was it's crew." He finished sealing the wound with his instrument, then turned to his next patient. "There's supplies over there," Julian gestured with his head. "And some bad burns, you can get started whenever you want." He focused closely on the bone he was setting, and Mira noted the concentration in his face, in the curve of his jaw, the set of his eyebrows...

iStop it!/i She chided herself. Sighing, Mira made her way through the sea of people to the medical supplies, and turned to find herself face-to-face with her favorite security guard.

"Going somewhere, miss Turerri?"

Mira glared. "Julian needed help, they were overloaded, I have experience. Now, can I go help people, or do you want to do this yourself?"

He glared and ignored her question. "Just... watch yourself. There are less-than-women-friendly crew in here."

She stared. "So now you're telling me the Federation is sexist? You're whacked." Mira pushed past him, back to the throbbing retinue, stopping to help a woman with severe burn damage to her face.

Odo rolled his eyes at her impertinence, and turned to leave. He had no business with the wounded.

Walking down the Promenade, Rom clattered up behind him. The small Ferengei ran to catch up with him, and Odo turned to see what all the hubbub was.

"Sir, sir, thank goodness I found you!"

"What is it?" Odo demanded.

"It's Quark-" The shapeshifter rolled his eyes. "-he's being harrassed! You must help him, it is a female!"

"Quark, harrassed by a female. How novel." Odo remarked drolly. "I guess I must go help him. Tell me more about this." He began to stride toward Quark's, Rom struggling to keep up.

"Well, it all started when that cursed Federation ship pulled in-- my brother was greeting the crew with his usual hospitality, and this-- human... ifemale/i became intoxicated, and now she will not leave my brother alone!" Rom finished complaining.

"Well, then. We'll just have to deal with her, wont we? Maybe a night in security will bring her to her senses."

"Perhaps," Rom grumbled, following Odo into his brother's bar.


	4. Old Rivals and Revelations

"Odo! Thank goodness you're here! I require assistance!" Quark gestured to the inebriated female sitting at his bar. "She refuses to leave!"

The girl put a finger to Quark's bulbous nose. Her words were slurred, and barely understandable, "No, I just refuse to leave you." She giggled.

Odo scoffed. "You called me away for this?" His expression turned to one of amusement, almost menacing. "Why, Quark, it's most unlike you to refuse the ladies your hospitality."

"But I've been perfectly hospitable!" The offended Ferengei glanced nervously at his guest. "For over three hours!"

"Oh and a wonderful host you've been!" She giggled again, sounding like she might fall over at any given moment.

Quark looked desperately to the security chief for help.

Odo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned to the tipsy guest. "Could you please come with me ma'am?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "But I don't WANT to go..." Then she spotted Odo, and her expression fluxuated dramatically. "Hmm...wellllll if I have to..."

Quark sighed in relief. "Thank iheavens/i! Odo, I must express my deepest gratitude!"

Odo raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Quite, well if you'll come this way, miss..."

"Uhhp.." She crossed her arms and turned away, defiantly. "You have to make me." That shouldn't prove to be too difficult a task, as her balance wavered and she stumbled to the floor, to lose consciousness moments later.

Odo muttered, "Oh, great." He reluctantly walked over and hauled her up around her waist, and turned to face Quark. "You owe me." Quark shrugged, smiling.

The girl mumbled something about a shuttlecraft in her sleep, and finally stopped moving.

--

An excited Julian approached Mira, who was sitting, exhausted, in the far corner of the station infirmary. "How many?" He asked, loudly.

"Wha'?" She asked, looking a little unfocused.

"How many did you attend to? I counted eight on my end." He sounded much too hyper for someone who'd just seen to eight injured.

"Oh... I'd say about five." She offered a weak smile.

The young doctor looked like he was about to say something else, when he noticed the expression on Mira's face. His countenance dropped. "Oh...you must be tired." He perked up again. "I could see you to your quarters, maybe bring you some...dinner?"

She grinned. "That would be great!" Mira stood up and hooked arms with him.

Julian gave a crooked smirk and lead Mira away from the infirmary.

--

A few hours had passed...a groan came from a loan cell in the brig of DS9. "Ohhh...God." Shuffling, like someone sitting up slowly. "Oww...hello? Security?"

"Yes? What do you need?" Odo stalked in, curious about his atypical guest. "I assume you are hungry? Or... not."

"I'm...um...sober." She covered her eyes. "I think. And I apologize in advance for anything I may have done or said. I haven't been wasted like that in years...ohhh...I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well," He said dryly. "It's the bartender you should be apologizing to. You became quite infatuated with him... and I don't think he enjoyed it this time."

She groaned. "Was it bad? Oh my God, I didn't kill anybody did I? Please tell me I turned my phaser in before I sat at the bar!"

Odo cocked his head. "No... you just managed to irritate our Ferengei neighbors. Though how, I have no clue." He seemed to ponder this for a moment, before snapping back to the dialogue. "I'll have to ask you a few questions before I let you go."

"Yeah, I'd like some answers myself." She mumbled. "Like where am I? I mean...I was on Deep Space Nine last time I checked...I don't think it was that bad."

"This iis/i DS9. I am Odo, head of security. Now-- do you remember what ship you arrived on?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "I...arrived on the Enterprise. I remember! She'd taken on a...a damaged...um...a small vessel in need of help. I got off at the station because I'd had a rough day--that's why I went to the promenade. Oh...I'm remembering now! Quark! Oh--" She hit her head on the wall and remained in that position.

"Yes, Quark." Odo seemed amused. "He was quite taken by you-- literally." He straightened. "The Enterprise? I'll need your name, to confirm on the passenger log. Then you'll be free to go."

"Uhh...oh, right! Um, Jesslyn Chalondra. My friends call me JC...buuuut I seriously doubt you really care..." She judged, by his irritated expression.

"Not really. I'll be back in a few moments, please wait here." As if she could leave. Odo headed toward his office.

The girl--apparently JC, huffed and sat back down. If only she could stay out of trouble for five minutes.

After a few moments, Odo walked back in, "Miss Chalondra? Someone appears to be looking for you. Are you in some kind of international trouble? I have a direct APB for you from 4 different planets." He glared sternly. "It would be in your best interests to tell me the truth at this point."

Her jaw dropped. "Four? But last I heard it was only...oh, forget it. Don't worry, Mr. Odo, I have no intention of telling anything other than the truth." She stood up and walked toward the force field. "My name is Jesslyn Chalondra, I am 28 years old, wanted on one planet for petty theft, another for violent crimes commited while intoxicated! And..." She paused and cocked her head. "...I honestly don't know what the other two are for. But those were years ago! You can check the dates...I've been clean--granted in hiding--for a good five years!"

"Hm." He grunted, disbelievingly. "Well, you've been confirmed on the passenger log. You're free to go, but watch out. We have more than our share of bounty hunters around here." He entered his security code on the pad by her cell, and stepped aside as the force field dropped.

JC glanced about the holding cell, making sure she hadn't dropped anything, then stepped out. She looked at Odo apologetically. "Well, thank you, sir. Um...which way to docking port 6?"

"It's on level 6, if you can't find your way there, I'll send lieutenant Yurik, or--" Odo saw his lieutenant obscurely glaring. "...or I could take you. Either way."

She nodded. "I think I can get there from here. Oh--" She had turned to leave, but paused. "I should probably get to the promenade first...give them a quick sorry." Her cheeks reddened, and she headed toward the transparent elevator across the room.

"Quite." Odo shook his head as he observed the tall human female walk quickly towards the elevator. iBah. Humans./i

JC entered the promenade casually, glancing around for the host. She finally spotted him having a tense conversation with a young man, a doctor judging by the rank on his uniform. She stepped up to the bar and quietly took a seat.

She waited for a moment of silence, and said, "Mr. Quark?"

Quark glanced over at her boredly, then did a double-take as he realized who it was. "A--ah, JC. How nice to have you back. How is your head?" He nervously began to wipe a shot glass that had no business being wiped.

"What? OH, I'm fine, thank you." She sighed. "I don't remember everything that happened yesterday, but I wanted to give my sincerest apologies and insure that I didn't afflict any damage--to your things or your customers...or you..."

He shrugged. "Eh, no harm done. Of course, if you wanted to pay condolences..." He smiled charmingly.

"Ehhh don't push your luck." She smirked. "I've got plenty of people on my tail that want condolences paid. But--thank you for your wonderful service, and I'll be leaving with the departure of the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise, huh? I hear that one's damaged pretty badly. Wont be leaving for a few days." Quark looked smug, and turned back to his conversation with the doctor. As the two conversed excitedly, a voice behind JC seemed to shake the foundation of the station, Quark and Bashir both momentarily looked up.

"JC? I was not aware you had left sickbay. The captain believed you were injured in our battle." Data. The android.

JC sighed. "Doctor Crusher TOLD him I was injured...But I don't really call a little cut on the arm 'injured'. And NO it is not infected!" She said, quickly, as Data opened his mouth to object.

He shut his mouth and sat down next to her at the bar. Quark offered him a drink, to which the golden fellow quickly declined. "Are you to remain here for the duration of our repairs, or do you plan on seeking other transportation?"

"I wouldn't willingly give myself up to another ship! Besides, who else would you come to who would see to your various haristyles?" She smirked, then turned to Quark. "And I'll take some soup--whatever's hot. I won't be having a drink for some days."

The bartender quickly agreed to that, and left to replicate some soup.

"Well, me, for one." Data looked over to see an old acquaintance smiling two seats down. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. And I don't believe that we--" He smiled at JC, friendly. "I'm doctor Bashir."

"Jesslyn--err, JC." She replied, returning the smile and offering a hand. "I hope you don't find me rude--but you have an interesting accent. Where are your parents from?"

Dr Bashir raised his eyebrows. "Mixed; one is from what was formerly northern India, and one was from the British-unification. Both human."

JC snapped her fingers, smiling. "Knew it!" Quark returned with a bowl of hot soup, and she thanked him shortly.

Quark leaned on the bar. "JC, was it? So, what is your business? Information? Artefactual work, perhaps?"

"I used to be in the trade industry," She replied, emphasizing the word pointedly. "But I gave that up a few years ago. Sold off all of my artifacts and got clean...last night was the worst I've been in four or five years. Went to school with the money I made from the sales, and now I'm into psychology and entomology. Odd feilds, I know, but it's my 'thing'."

Quark looked bored. "Ah, psychology. Interesting. Wouldn't pick up too many enemies in that field, would you?" He tried to look distracted.

JC scoffed. "On the contrary."

Data, after a period of silence, decided to ask, "You have spoken often of how you changed from a life of crime, may I ask what your turning point was?"

JC shifted uncomfortably. "I...was in an accident. I realized that I could contribute more to the world as an honest person." She glared at the floor. "It hurts to think about it."

Someone ran into Quark's, apparently excited. "Julian! Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe this! I was in the cargo bay getting into my safe and the bungee cord totally just--" The person stopped cold when she saw the three people sitting at the bar.

"What the... JC? Is that you?" Mira stared, mouth agape.

The young brunette did a double-take. "Mira? Mira Turerri?" Her jaw dropped for the second time that day. "Oh my...I never thought I'd see you again! Didn't think it was possible...how in deep space did you get here?"

"I.. the rift..." She shook off some shock, and scowled. "Yeah, I bet you ihoped/i you'd never see me again. What are you doing on DS9?!" Mira glared at Quark, who raised his hands in innocence.

"Hey, don't look at me, I though that one left. Different girl, obviously."

"I was on the Enterprise when she went into battle with a Romulan rogue cruiser! I was...wait...how long have you been here?"

"About two weeks, I was actually here looking for you." Her demeanor kept getting darker and darker. "I believe we have a few things to sort out."

"Whoa, whoa," JC stepped off the back of her stool and backed away. "Look...I've been here for six years...I'm NOT the same person you came here in search of..."

"The hell you aren't! Once a dirty nasty thief, always a dirty nasty thief." Mira glowered and advanced on JC, a menacing gleam in her eye.

The three males still at the bar observed with silence each of them-- well, maybe excluding Quark-- knew that they -should- be doing something to stop this, but didn't.

"Look--I know that we have a nasty past," JC was backed into the bar itself now. "But there must be some way we can resolve it! I'm telling you, I have a career, a life!"

"Sure," Mira snarled sarcastically. "Life, career, reputation... everything that I ihad/i, until you came along, and decided I belonged on the streets!"

JC reached back behind her, groping for the nearest object; a metal tray. "You're here NOW, I'm sure there's away...I don't know! Mira, please, I tricked you, and it was--" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as the other girl launched herself at her.

"You iruined/i my ilife/i. I lost my FRIENDS, and my RESPECT and you're about to pay for that!"

But it was at this particular moment that dr Bashir and Data subconsciously agreed to intervene, Data placing himself between the two females, and Bashir grabbing Mira's arms from behind.

It took all of Julian's strength to keep her back. "Mira," He said, frantically. "Calm down!"

JC covered her face in terror as she was lashed out at once again.

Mira snapped her attention to the doctor. "Stay out of this! She is a imenace/i, of the worst kind!" Only after she had growled the words did she realize who was addressing her, and the look of fury on her face momentarily changed to one of confusion.

"Julian?"

The doctor glanced up at Data, then back at Mira. "I think there's a lot that needs resolved here."


	5. Expression

Seated around a conference table were Commander Sisko, Security Chief Odo, Dr. Julian Bashir, Mira Turerri, and Jesslyn Chalondra.

"Start from the beginning," Sisko said, calmly. Odo was seated between Mira and JC, the latter of which hid behind him timidly each time Mira even glanced her direction.

"Beginning? Ah, seems like yesterday." Mira put her elbows on the table. "Well, JC and I were pretty close friends at work, and we hung out after work a lot, so we got pretty close. Well, after a couple of months, our boss decided we deserved promotions, and JC was elevated to co-CEO, and I went into pre-management training for Heticorp."

"Heticorp?" Bashir interjected. "I'm surprised they're still around--I thought they shut down years ago."

"Uh..." Mira rubbed her arm. "There will still some operations going on; physics development is were we worked."

"Hmm." Julian nodded contemplatively and sat back.

There was a few moments of silence, and then Sisko's, "Continue."

"Well, a few years of progressing and no connection later, we met up a Het-- uh," Mira shot a look at dr Bashir. "At a company conference. After talking a little, she told me she was in debt because of a bad business deal she made, and enlisted my help in finding a way to pay back her proprietors. That's the first mistake I made." Mira sat back in her chair and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"In my defense," JC stated, timidly. "My motives WERE honest...to begin with."

"Ch, until you decided it would be best to blame EVERYTHING on me and RUN." Mira scoffed in disgust.

"It just seemed easier." JC muttered. "You have no IDEA how deep in I was...at least when you got in some of the debt was lifted. A lot."

"Easier. Right. Isn't that just you? Get in trouble, get me involved, run away, and make everyone think it was my fault. 'Oh, poor JC! All she wanted was your help, but you drove her away!'. Just because it was easier for you." Mira mocked.

"Do you think I'm proud of what I did? I'm sorry! If I could go back and change it, I would! But I can't exactly just march up to those people and tell them 'hey, it's me you were after! Mira had nothing to do with it!' Lord only knows if they're even still alive!" JC ducked behind Odo again as Mira lunged threateningly at her.

The security guard put his hand on Mira's shoulder to stop her, and she shook his grip, but reluctantly sat back in her chair, still glaring at her rival.

JC sat up a little straighter and looked at Commander Sisko. "It's clear that Mira still has very hard feelings for me...it's a little complicated to explain, but she hasn't had as much time to live past it as I have." She sighed, and looked at Mira. "However...I will turn myself in for fraud and forgery," And again at Sisko, "If it will calm Miss Turerri's behavior."

Sisko furrowed his eyebrows and glanced questioningly at Mira.

The younger girl seethed. "Do you even isee/i what you're doing, JC? I actually try to finish my own business, and in the end, everyone still thinks that I'm out to get you! It's insane, I am inot/i the bad guy! I never did ANYTHING wrong!"

"You killed those security guards." JC pointed out, sharply. "You took the shuttlecraft pilot hostage, knocked the co-pilot unconscious, and locked their two passengers in a cargo hold! I never physically harmed anyone!"

"Oh, no," Mira snarled sarcastically. "You just left over a hundred people in chaos for your own convenience. You remember Daisy? She lost her job, iand/i got incarcerated for months! And Marcus Hilal, that guy who immigrated from Saudi Arabia? He got a domestic arrest for yelling at you that day in Frer!"

"But I never touched anyone." JC protested. "You killed hundreds of faceless people just to follow me, and look where it got us! I had a home and friends too, and they were waiting for me. I found only one of them left still alive...old and whithered, unable hardly even to speak my name. She wondered where I'd been for all these years, and why I couldn't bring her the things I promised. Then she died."

Sisko sat forward suddenly. "I realize you two have much to sort out, but I believe it may be best handled without us around." He nodded to his fellow station crew.

"Killed?! ikilled?! I killed those two security guards; not hundreds! I protected myself! There's a big bad world out there, sweetie. And sometimes you gotta face it whether it's ieasy/i or not! I'm sorry if you can't face reality, but some of us have to!" Mira slammed her fist down on the table, getting a worried glance from Sisko, and a stern glare from Odo, which she ignored.

"Well you were in the wrong place at the wrong time--and I'm sorry!" JC shouted back.

"Only--" Mira shouted, then reclined and softened her voice. "iOnly/i because I was chasing you. Following those stupid little breadcrumbs you left behind."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been following me to begin with." JC said, quietly. She turned again to Sisko. "If you're not going to place me under arrest, I would like to leave and get some sleep."

Mira shook her head, suddenly tired. "Whatever. Don't believe you're safe though, JC. I'll be watching you, waiting for you to slip up. Keep your phaser by your side, and never believe that anyone can protect you. iAnyone/i." She turned to Odo. "Either put her in a cell, or put me in one. Because if you don't do anything, I assure you that that slimy--" Mira glanced at JC hatefully. "just... she wont be safe."

Without another word, JC stormed off and disappeared through sliding doors. Odo also stood up, after throwing a meaningful look at Mira, and left. Once Sisko had gone, Dr. Bashir was the only one still at the conference table with the young girl.

"Mira..." On his face he wore a look of concern.

"Julian, I--" She put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. She's so..." Mira sighed and stood up. "Goodnight, Julian. I gotta get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She followed the others, head hung.

Julian stared at the doors as they closed behind her, and sighed.


	6. Comfort

Dr Julian Bashir sat at one of the many small tables in Quark's, deep in thought, barely coherent to the world around him.

"Woman trouble?"

The doctor startled, then looked up to a familiar face.

"Jadzia... please, sit down." He sighed and looked confuzed. "You could say. It's just--"

"Mira Turerri?" She smiled as she took a seat. "Unique case, isn't she?"

"I don't--" He tried to defend himself, but was cut off once again by the Trill.

"Julian, I was your age once." At this, he flinched. "I know how it feels, but you have to let her sort this out herself."

He sighed. "I know, Dax. I just feel.... useless. It seems like I should be more supportive of her as she tries to figure this out, but I just want to... be comforting." Julian put his head back on the table. "I don't know what I should be doing."

Jadzia Dax shifted in her seat, a thoughtful look on her face. "Did you ever think she might just need a friend?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're hanging back because you feel useless, maybe if you talked to her about it you could help, without actually trying to solve the problem yourself. Mira might need a friend to lean on, and you can be that friend. And it'll make you stop being so gloomy." She finished teasingly.

Ignoring the jab, Julian seemed to consider this. "Maybe I will. Thank you, Dax." He smiled at her charmingly, and Jadzia rolled her eyes, subconciously wondering if she had ever pestered a girl like this.

Julian left Quark's, with Dax smiling after him, shaking her head.

--

Mira was in her shuttle, bent over a memo pad, and typing furiously.

Bleep-eep.

"Come in!" She called over her shoulder, and kept up her pace.

"Mira? Am I disturbing you?" She turned around and saw Julian's concerned face. Mira instantly felt self-concious. She stood and walked over to where he was standing.

"H--hey, doctor. Did you need something?" She tried to meet his intense gaze, but quickly looked away, pretending to be preoccupied.

"No.... I was wondering if you wanted to... talk." He touched her arm, but she didn't pull away.

"But I--" Mira looked back at her computer over her shoulder, then at her friend. She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to talk, Julian."

--

Mira found some room underneath a pile of junk for them to sit, and now she sat cross-legged facing him.

"Mira..." He started, at the same time that she said,

"Julian..."

They both stopped, then Mira laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"I was wondering... I thought maybe..." He sighed. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

Concerned, Mira furrowed her eyebrows. "What is?"

"Comforting you," He sighed and crossed his arms.

"_Comforting _me? What..." Mira got a sarcastic look on her face. "Did Quark put you up to this? He should know I have no intention of paying for--"

"No! No no no!" The doctor huffed and shifted in his seat. "I just thought I might be a little more helpful, instead of acting distant like I was before. That maybe you wanted... a friend?"

Mira stared at him for a moment, then her face crumpled, and she put her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to _do._ I finally caught her, but I don't want to hurt anyone else! I just want her to know what she did to all those people." She started crying softly, almost inaudibly.

Julian hesistated, not sure if he should let her cry, or try to comfort her, or offer her some help, or _what_. He reached over and put a big hand over her back, trying to offer some solace.

Instead of slowing, she started crying harder, he body shaking with sobs.

The baffled doctor had no idea what to do, he wanted to help, but he was afraid she would cry even more.

In desperation, he pulled her closer, and buried her in a hug. He could feel her shaking, but the sobs subsided, and she started sniffling.

As he held her, she reached up and wiped at her face, trying uselessly to dry it.

Sniffing Mira sat up, but didn't pull away from Julian, who still had his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry... I think that's been bottled up for a long time." She laughed, her voice catching in a half-sob. "Now look what I've done, your uniform has a wet spot."

Mira felt a hand under her chin, and Julian pulled her up to face him. Mira felt a little self-concious, she had just cried her heart out on this person she barely knew, and now her normally slim and pretty face was puffy and red. "Julian I..." She met his eyes, and she saw compassion.

Compassion, and... something else? No, that couldn't be right. She smiled weakly. "Sorry, I just--"

Mira's eyes widened, as he put her mouth on hers and contined to hold her tightly.

Julian realized he had no idea why he'd hugged her in the first place... and now kissing her? What had gotten into him? He pulled away, realizing how this must be freaking out his young friend. Julian looked at her face, but he didn't see disgust or fright, she looked surprised, yes, but also... maybe she liked it? Of course not! Why would she? They were just friends, I mean, they barely knew eachother.

But even as the doctor told himself these things, he also felt that maybe, just maybe, he might like her. Maybe just a little.

Julian dropped his arms, and Mira felt her face burning, she stood quicky, and Julian followed suit, dusting off his pants distractedly. As he turned to leave, Mira put a hand on his shoulder.

"Julian..."

He turned around, trying to not appear frantic. "I'm sorry.. that was strange. I should not have done that, I was just..."

She smiled, "Julian, it's _okay. _I never thought it was... weird. It was actually..."

"Kind of nice." He finished for her, smiling softly now.

"Yeah." Her smiled reached her eyes, and Mira patted his arm companionably. "Take care of yourself, Julian. You deserve it."

Now it was finally his turn to blush. "You too, Mira." He said it like, _Mir-ah. _She loved that.

Mira grinned, then waved as he walked out of her shuttle backwards, his arms swinging, a big goofy grin to match hers. He bumped into the side of the shuttlecraft door as he strolled out.

_Goof. _Mira giggled to herself, then sat back at the helm, content to finish her research some other day.

**A/N**

**Oh no! Mary-Sue stuff! What have I become?! Don't fear, though, there will be less Mary-Sue and more intriguing story in a little bit.  
REVIEWS! Please! Reviews cause inspiration!!! Thank you, people. ;* Hugs and kisses from your favorite Remi! **


End file.
